


Under the desk

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Series: Pike/McCoy Oneshots [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cock Warming, D/s undertones, M/M, Oral Cock Warming, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kink bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Pike is working in his office. But he can't wait for his shift to be over,so he can take the person, that is currently under his desk, home.





	Under the desk

**Author's Note:**

> Second entry for the kink bingo and again with Pike and Len!
> 
> Feedback always appreciated!

Pike was sitting in his office at Starfleet Academy and sighed in relief as the latest cadet was finally out the door. Leaning back, he allowed himself to run his fingers through his lover`s hair, who was kneeling under the desk. 

Looking down was a unique sight and Christopher was happy he was allowed to see what he had only dared to imagine in his boldest and naughtiest dreams.

There was the one and only Leonard H. McCoy kneeling on a pillow under his desk,obediently warming Pike`s cock. His plush lips around the captain's dick looked like pure sin. But other than that the doctor looked completely relaxed. Len`s head was leaning against Chris` thigh and his eyes were half closed. As Christopher continued to stroke Leonard`s hair, he started to hum, sending a wave of arousal through the captain.

Pike glanced at the clock. He couldn't wait for his shift to end, so he could go home with his lover and take him apart slowly. Drawing all kinds of different sounds out of him: Moans,whimpers, gasps and surprised yelps. 

He would tease him till the doctor would beg Pike to fuck him.

Christopher knew that he won't have to prepare Leonard, knew there was a not so little plug in McCoy's ass right now. Still he just loved to work Len open with his fingers and tongue. Hearing more than seeing how the proud doctor was reduced to a squirming and moaning mess. 

As if reading his inappropriate thoughts Len suddenly sucked on the captain`s cock.

Christopher had to bite his lip to suppress a surprised moan. He glared at his lover,who just grinned in return.

"You better behave or I have to spank you." Pike warned.

Len had to let go of Chris' cock to reply "Maybe that's exactly what I want."

Christopher groaned but before he could say something there was a knock on the door.

Pike sent Leonard one last look before shoving him back on his cock and calling "Come in!"

"Only one more hour." Christopher thought as a cadet entered the office, "One more hour till I can make my dear forget how to speak coherent sentences. All he will do is scream my name and moan for more." 

"Sir,I have a problem with my roommate and I've been told you could help me."

Pike smiled at the cadet "Of course, please sit down." 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
